Talk:Lolth
Lolth's Death by a Fairy I removed mention of Lolth's death by a fairy. Regardless of whether Lolth was killed in the Oerth realm, she is still very much alive in the Forgotten Realms setting. So removed mention of Lolth's death-by-fairy. In the novel Queen of the Demonweb Pits she is in fact killed. This novel is set in the Greyhawk campaign setting, and is based on an old 1st edition D&D scenario called "Queen of the Demonweb Pits (Q1)". In fact, all of the novels in that series are based on the old 1st edition scenarios. Back in 1st edition, Lolth was designed to be killed by high-level adventurers. She only had 88 hit points if I recall correctly. But back then, that was still a lot of hit points. In any case, yes, you get to kill her in that scenario, and since we use scenarios as canon material then it's also official for Greyhawk. Note that it is not official for the Forgotten Realms (though there are still problems due to spelljamming, etc...). In practice though, it's been retcon'ed by even the Greyhawk fans that only an Avatar of Lolth was killed, not the actual deity. So I changed this on Lolth's page. 23:25, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :It's Greyhawk. That's enough to exclude it here! ;) Fw190a8 20:06, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::Personally, I only added the reference as I was under the impression that multi-reality entries were allowed. It was merely for the sake of adding depth to the Spider Queen! Dark Ronin 21:08, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Lolth and where she came from I have read Evermeet:Island of Elves and there it is said that Lolth came from somewhere else to the Seldarine. So I was curious and wanted to know if there is somewhere something mentioned about her past. But in all books I have there nothing, then I found the Candlekeep Forum and there is something mentioned about the Unseelie (well that i have read in Counselor & Kings from Elaine Cunningham, OK, but could not remember the details and the book is lost to me). In this Forum there is some theory mentioned about Araushne as something like an outcast of a Seelie court and so on (you must scroll down till the entry above the last of the page). I'm not at the Forum, so is there someone who is, or someone who knows more about this things here at the wiki? I'd like to know more about this stuff, where are these events with Oberon and so on from, which sourcebooks, etc.? http://forum.candlekeep.com/topic.asp?TOPIC_ID=8069&whichpage=1 Greetings, Historicus 15:45, 21 July 2008 (UTC) : Lolth, originally "Araushnee", was part of the Seldarine that lived in Arvandor. Araushnee was cast out of the Seldarine for aiding an invasion of Arvandor. The deities of the Seldarine are closely linked with the gods of the Seelie Court (Titania and Oberon) and other sylvan deities. See Demihuman Deities, pg 92-93. Note that the recent 4e Manual of the Planes disavows the notion of "Seelie" and "Unseelie" courts, so we have a bit of discrepancy in that regard. Also note that the elves themselves are not originally from the Realms, but from Faerie (now called the Feywild), and originally many of them worshipped the faerie powers before eventually switching over to the worship of the Seldarine. 03:13, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Cleanup With regard to the addition of the cleanup template by Niirfa-sa in this edit, the original text was added by Dark Ronin in this edit. I would be happy to remove any text from this wiki unless it has a verifiable source. Unfortunately that might cut out a large portion of the wiki as a whole, at this stage ;) Still, in this case, I think the entire Miscellany section could be removed. Fw190a8 22:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : I think the Miscellany section should be removed, unless there is a source for that information. (Bloodtide 02:37, 5 January 2009 (UTC)) ::Done and done. Niirfa-sa 03:04, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hi all! Just here to ask why is Lolth marked as Lesser deity here, and on some other parts of Wiki as Greater deity? Curious Lolth googler. :Because some pages of the wiki are outdated. The deity chart itself is outdated (it still is at 1479, while the current year is 1491-1492). Basically, the Second Sundering happened; many deities returned, many others lost power. Lolth is one of the latter. The source for Lolth being a lesser goddess is the 5e DMG, IIRC.--Tsammarco (talk) 05:03, February 10, 2019 (UTC)